The Boggart
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: "Hermione's boggart will probably have McGonagall tell her she failed everything!" Ron snickered beside him. Harry grinned good-naturedly, his eyes not leaving Hermione's back as he watched her prepare for her turn with the boggart. They were wrong. Harry/Hermione hhr third year


Summary: "Hermione's boggart will probably have McGonagall tell her she failed everything!" Ron snickered beside him. Harry grinned good-naturedly, his eyes not leaving Hermione's back as he watched her prepare for her turn with the boggart.

They were wrong.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

This year with Professor Lupin as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was probably the most fun Harry's ever had in a class. Everyone enjoyed his practical lessons—even Hermione, who preferred studious lecture on theory rather than practical demonstration, had to begrudgingly admit his lessons were interesting.

Today was no different. Despite the disastrous first attempt with the boggart, Professor Lupin saw fit to try again with other students. Harry didn't mind. He was relieved he wouldn't be taking part in this lesson and relaxed knowing he could just watch his classmates with their boggart instead.

Hermione fidgeted beside him when she noticed it was nearing her turn. She had surprisingly stayed closer to the back like him, and Harry had to wonder what had her so skittish. Usually Hermione was one of the first students to showcase her prowess in magic, but this boggart lesson had her shrinking towards the shadows, hoping everyone else would shield her from being picked.

"Are you all right?" Harry murmured. Hermione jolted, not expecting him to speak to her. She morphed her face into a happy smile, but Harry couldn't help but feel it came across as more of a grimace.

"Yes, just nervous." Hermione reassured him. "I never went against a boggart, after all."

"I'm sure you'll do well. You usually do. It's me that has the bad luck." Harry grinned at her. Hermione giggled.

"You don't _always _have bad luck, Harry." Hermione protested teasingly, a true smile on her face. Harry felt accomplished, seeing he could make her smile.

Harry opened his mouth, to tease her back, when Ron nudged Hermione and gestured she was next. Her face paled, and she nodded, journeying to the front of the class, Harry's eyes trained on her the entire time.

"Hermione's boggart will probably have McGonagall tell her she failed everything!" Ron snickered beside him. Harry grinned good-naturedly, his eyes not leaving Hermione's back as he watched her prepare for her turn with the boggart.

Everyone quieted, watching in rapt attention, curious. What could possibly make bossy Hermione Granger so fearful? Malfoy especially looked quite eager to know. Harry sent him a glare, not liking the way he eyed Hermione. He felt the urge to block Hermione from Malfoy's sight, his protective instincts surging whenever Hermione was involved.

Collective gasps drew his attention away from Malfoy.

Harry switched his eyes to where Hermione was staring, and he felt his own gasp escape his lips.

Right before Hermione was _him._

"Really, Hermione?" the imposter Harry laughed maliciously. "You think I was actually your friend? We all know what you're good for and that is doing homework!"

The imposter Harry sauntered up to the shaking Hermione, and Harry's heart wretched as the fake Harry continued to talk.

"You have to keep studying, Hermione, or else I might die if you don't know everything." The imposter taunted. His fingers grasped her chin roughly, and Harry felt himself growl against this threat. How dare this imposter touch her. "You don't want me to die, do you?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Hermione denied, her tone making Harry's heart break.

"Good girl, because that's all you're good for, you know. As if I'd ever like someone pathetic like you. I mean…" the fake Harry paused, backing up and gesturing to all of Hermione. "why else would I like _you_? You're ugly. You're boring. You'll never be good enough for me."

"_Ridikulus!" _Harry snarled viciously, thrusting his wand forward, causing the phantom Harry to disperse into confetti. Hermione blinked in shock, finally registering where she was. She turned to face them all, and her eyes filled with tears when they finally locked with Harry's.

"Bloody hell…" Ron's voice muttered while Hermione's face turned to shame, and she fled the classroom to get away from all the stares.

Harry wasted no time in chasing her.

It wasn't long before he caught up with her, his drills in quidditch making him faster than her thin legs. They were outside on the grounds, away from any onlookers. Harry caught her wrist, pulling her to him tightly, embracing her fiercely.

"Harry! Let go! I need to be alone!" Hermione protested, and Harry could pick up her pitch breaking at some points, alerting him she was crying. "I'll come back to the common room later, okay?" she tried to bargain with him.

"No." Harry stated firmly, placing his chin on top of her head. His entire body was screaming to comfort Hermione in any way he could. "I'm staying right here."

"Harry, you have to let me go sometime!" Hermione told him in frustration.

"Not until I get rid of those thoughts of yours." Harry countered back. Hermione sighed, going limp in his arms.

"I didn't want you to know…" Hermione murmured weakly.

"It's good I know them now." Harry said sternly, pulling away enough to look into her brown eyes. "Is that really what you think Hermione? That I only see you as my key to survival?"

"Well that's all I'm good for, isn't it?!" the dam broke and Hermione's eyes filled with fresh tears. "I'm not interesting or pretty or fun like everyone else! There has to be a reasonable explanation why you keep me around!"

Harry gaped at her, not expecting her to say that. His heart felt as if it was ripping in two. He pulled her to him intensely then, as if he was trying to squeeze out all of her negative thoughts about herself and replace them with his positive ones instead.

"In my first year, my best friend told me what made a good wizard, and you are one," Harry said. Hermione made a noise of protest, but Harry wasn't having it. "You're more than books and cleverness, Hermione. You're brave, and kind, and beautiful."

"Harry, don't be silly! I'm not any of those things." Hermione weakly denied.

"Well you are to me." Harry simply said, stroking her bushy hair and nuzzling her head with his cheek. "Your boggart was me saying nasty things to you. Well, here's the real Harry Potter telling you how he feels."

"But—"

"No buts, Hermione." Harry cut her off, grinning at her huff of irritation. "I'm simply offering logic here. You're wonderful to this wizard. Surely you're not one of those wizards that deny logic?"

"Of course not, Harry! You know me better than that!" Hermione scoffed through her sniffles.

"Well there you have it." Harry's grin was victorious. "You can't deny logic."

Hermione huffed, but Harry knew she was smiling through her tears.

"You're impossible." Hermione shook her head fondly.

"And you're amazing. I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Harry smiled, his eyes glinting in affection. Hermione pulled away a little, as much as Harry would allow, and gazed into his emerald eyes shyly.

"So… you really think I'm beautiful?" Hermione ventured nervously. Harry blushed, realizing what he revealed to her. He ran a hand through his messy black hair sheepishly.

"Well… you've always been pretty, Hermione." Harry could feel his face on fire as he admitted this to her. "At least I've always thought so. That's been a fact to me since we met on the Hogwarts Express—oof!"

Hermione thankfully interrupted his ramblings before he said anything even more embarrassing as she flung her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his bright red cheek. The display of affection had Harry's heart beating wildly in his chest as his face reddened further than he thought was possible.

"That's very sweet of you, Harry." Hermione said smiling. Harry smiled back, happy he made Hermione smile.

"You're good enough for me, Hermione. Better than me, really." Harry told her sincerely. He took one of her hands, lacing their fingers together. "You're my best friend."

"O-oh…" Hermione's face fell, and Harry immediately felt alarm at her change in mood.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry swore he would curse whatever made her upset, even if it was himself.

"It's nothing, Harry." Hermione shook her head. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. It did nothing to get rid of his fears.

"No. I said something." It wasn't a question. Harry wasn't letting her bury into herself. She's warned him against doing that multiple times.

"It's stupid, Harry." Hermione continued to stall, averting her eyes.

"Hermione," he tucked his fingers under her chin to gently direct her to gaze into his eyes with her own. "Please don't shut in on yourself. You're always by my side when I'm upset. Let me be by yours now."

Hermione sighed, pulling away from his hold, and Harry immediately missed the contact. She fiddled with her fingers, trying to distract herself, before staring into his eyes again.

"I… I don't think of you as just a friend, Harry." Hermione confessed bashfully. Harry blinked, registering what she said.

Oh. _Oh._

He felt his entire face from his chin to the tip of his ears ignite in a ferocious blush. Harry was sure he was so bright you could see his face glowing from the castle. Hermione continued to watch him apprehensively.

"I… that can't be right…" Harry stammered, running a hand through his messy locks. "I'm just… just Harry! Why would you—how could you—"

"You dolt!" Hermione gained some courage at his flabbergasted expression, her own face glowing. Her blushing for him was a pleasant sight to Harry, but his thoughts were too jumbled to ponder on the reason. "It's _because _you are Harry that I like you."

Hearing her confirm her feelings only served to give his heart palpitations.

"But—"

"Don't argue with me, Harry Potter." Hermione told him sternly, but there was a fond grin on her pretty features as she gazed at him adoringly. "Just like you think I'm amazing, I think you're absolutely incredible! You're a great leader and you always try your best to encourage someone when they're down, even if you're awkward about it. You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for—you're loyal, passionate, and you're always honest. Anyone would be lucky to have you!"

"You… really mean all of that?" Harry ventured shyly. Hermione nodded vigorously, her confidence back, despite her feelings out in the open. Her hands were planted at her hips, displaying her no-nonsense persona.

"Really, Harry! If you continue to think so low of yourself, I'm going to make you stand in front of the mirror with me and we're going to recite every nice thing about you until you—"

Harry's kiss on her lips quickly shut her up.

Harry backed away hurriedly, his cheeks on fire as he took in Hermione's gaping expression.

"Errr… sorry. Was that not a good time?" he winced. "I just… I really wanted to do that. Is that okay?"

Hermione blinked, her own face burning bright, before she grinned. She grabbed him by his tie and pulled his lips back to hers, both of them feeling the sparks ignite between them. Harry and her separated slowly.

"Wow…" Harry whispered in awe. Hermione didn't answer, but Harry didn't give her time before he was kissing her again. Harry couldn't get enough of her. He could kiss Hermione for eternity and never grow tired.

"Finally!" Ron's voice startled them out of their amorous activities. Harry and Hermione sprang apart, faces glowing bright, and gaped at Ron. "I thought I was going to have to watch you two dance around each other until we graduated!"

"Ronald!" Hermione's voice brought Harry back to the present. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, around when Harry was complimenting you. You two were so into each other you didn't notice." Ron shrugged.

"And you just _stood _there?" Harry gaped.

"Duh! If I interrupted, you two wouldn't do anything and then I'd be twenty gallons poorer!" Ron brought his arms around both of their shoulders. "Now, let's go collect my winnings from Fred and George! I'll treat you guys next Hogsmeade weekend!"

As Ron lead them towards the castle, Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, giving each other giddy smiles, both of them blushing bright.


End file.
